Lovesick
Gordon has a horrible allergic reaction to a branch of broccoli, inadvertently scaring Mr. Blik and Waffle all around the mansion Plot Late on a stormy night, the cats watch a monster movie centering around a mother and her handicapped child fleeing from a terrifying cat-like monster. Then, a sudden knock on the door startles all three cats, but Gordon, sheepishly claiming he isn't scared, gets the door for them. The suspense builds until the door is open, revealing the apple of Gordon's eye, Human Kimberly. She was helping her mother in the vegetable garden and thought they would like some broccoli, not knowing it's a broccoli-free house and Gordon is highly allergic. Gordon accepts the gift anyway, as it's like a green lumpy doll of Kimberly to him. He even ignores Hovis' warning and the flashback to the doctors, so Hovis has the foresight to call an ambulance before he gets any worse. And just with one sneeze, Gordon then transforms. He grows hideous teeth his left earhole get bigger as worms fly out of it, his left eyeball grows to huge size, he gets sharp claw, and a rash all over his body. Gordon returns ,frightening his brothers. Gordon then chases Mr. Blik and Waffle around the Mansion. Blik and Waffle try to escape to the elevator but Gordon tries to stop them from doing so, getting his hand stuck between the doors. Blik bites Gordon’s arm which make him drop his broccoli in the elevator , making him back to his normal form. Gordon than rushes up the stairs to grab his broccoli. He than transforms again, making his brothers run from him again. Blik then tells Waffle he has a plan but then Waffle then tells him he has a plan to listen to his plan, Blik slaps him, they both run to the escape pod. Gordon runs to a mirror, showing him his hidious monster form. Gordon than realize that he had to show Blik and Waffle that it was really him. Blik and Waffle run to the escape led (which Waffle by mistake already launches it) makes Blik’s sad but then realiz they don’t run away from their own house. Blik and Waffle then run to the weapons room. Gordon breaks down the door and shows Blik and Waffle that it’s really him. Blik and Waffle don’t believe him a aims a gun that traps him in a electric net, hurting him. Human Kimberly than come in telling Blik that she gave Gordon broccoli from her mother’s garden, but she didn’t know he was allergic to it. Blik and Waffle release it was really Gordon, causing him to fall on the ground, making him swallow the broccoli by mistake. Gordon transform again but in a more mess up way Scaring his brother and his Bonnie lass. Hovis then comes to the room as well as a ambulance. Later as it rains outside of the hospital,Gordon is in a bed coverd in bandages and his brothers are reading a monster comic. Kimberly then tell Gordon that she feels bad about the broccoli and brought a box of chocolates for him. Gordon then tell Kimberly to put in near his face making him sneeze. Kimberly then asked Gordon if he was allergic to chocolate too as well as broccoli. Gordon’s right arm then bursts out of his bandages and grows to a enormous size to this time being in a different monster form. Kimberly than runs out of the room. Blik and Waffle then pull down their comic, showing the cover to have a monster on it that looks exactly like Gordon’s chocolate form. The episode end with a flash of lightning. Trivia * The mansion is a broccoli-free house. * We learn the mansion has an escape pod and a military weapon room. * This episodes reveals that Gordon is allergic to broccoli And chocolate. ** In real life, chocolate is actually quite poisonous to cats, as well as other animals, such as dogs and birds (the latter two of which chocolate is quite lethal to) * Many fans of Catscartch were terrified of this episode due to Gordon’s allergic reaction of Turing into a monster. References * Gordon’s allergic reaction form is very similar to the Monster Mr. Hyde from the book Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde By Robert Louis Stevenson. * This episode is very similar to the Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Bloooo". Both groups of main characters watch a scary black and white movie on a stormy day, while one of the main characters of Gordon getting a allergic reaction and the character Bloo getting a cold, making both of them look like the creatures in the films. Both episodes have the other characters freak out and run away from them throughout the episodes. Continuity * Human Kimberly mentions her family's vegetable garden early on in this episode. In a later episode "Core-uption", Gordon is seen working on his own vegetable garden, presumably to share his interests with Kimberly's interests. * Despite at the end of the episode where we learn that Gordon is also allergic to chocolate, in future episodes, Gordon is around or touching chocolate. Errors * When Mr. Blik and Waffle rush out of the elevator, their lips can be seen synced to the line, "The monster!". However, in the final version, they actually scream that before they run. * While impersonating Gordon, Waffle mentions "goats on a crag", which was never mentioned by Gordon in the show until the next episode "King Of All Root Beer". ** This could be proof that the episode "King Of All Root Beer" was produced before "Lovesick". * The German variation of this episode's title card has the artwork of a sick Gordon resting in a bed re-positioned, leaving part of the bed cut off (the part that was previously behind the word "Lovesick"). * When Mr. Blik says "Back!, you ate my brother", Gordon’s tail is missing Video(s) Cast * Wayne Knight..................Mr. Blik * Rob Paulsen...................Gordon/Man/Boy with Crutch * Kevin McDonald................Waffle * Maurice LaMarche.............Hovis/Vet * Liliana Mumy....Human Kimberly * Tress MacNeille.........Sassyfrass/Woman * Emmy Laybourne................Mom/Woman Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005 Category:Videos